Lit
by Damoiselle-louve
Summary: C'est la courte histoire d'une romance suspendue dans le temps et l'espace... (Reylo, entre l'épisode VIII et le IX ? spoil de l'épisode IX)


Bonsoir,

on se retrouve à nouveau dans un nouveau OS, que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire, et que je vous partage donc.

La poème final n'est pas de moi, il est issu du film _The Shape of Water_ de G. Del Toro, et j'ai énormément aimé ce film. Quelque part, il a su toucher quelque chose chez moi.

Bref, j'espère que ceci vous plaira.

Je tiens aussi à dédier ce OS à deux amies, Léanne et Camille, pour leurs encouragements, et pour me pousser à donner le meilleur de moi-même quand j'écris. En espérant ne jamais les décevoir.

* * *

Il regarde avec désintérêt les faisceaux de lumières bleues, blanches et dorées qui défilent à toute allure sur les fenêtres du vaisseau. Bientôt, ils sortiraient de l'Hyper Espace, et se lanceraient à nouveau dans la traque de leurs ennemis. De _sa_ rivale. Il visualise presque immédiatement son visage délicat, sa peau pâle mais tapissée de tâches, marquée par le soleil cruel de Jakku. Son sourire, et la manière dont ses lèvres se fendent doucement. Les larmes qui perlent dans ses yeux noisettes à chaque fois qu'ils s'affrontent. Il voit le dernier regard qu'elle lui a lancé, des mois plutôt, dépourvu de haine et de compassion.

D'un geste de la main, il balaie cette image qui l'agace de son esprit. Rey ne le regarde jamais comme un autre être humain, comme son égal. Parfois même comme un ami. Mais dans la salle du trône, le cadavre de Snoke encore fumant à ses pieds, lui l'avait regardé comme son âme soeur. Il en brûlait presque de la voir, de l'avoir auprès de lui. Et pourtant, ça semblait impossible maintenant. Han, Leia, Luke, tous lui avaient tournés le dos. Ils étaient partis. _Elle_ était partie.

« Personne ne part jamais vraiment. » lance une voix à côté de lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour le voir, la lueur bleue fantomatique éclairait toute une partie de la pièce. « Moi, je ne partirai plus en tout cas. » ajoute le spectre dans la force, un léger sourire fendant ses lèvres.

Son oncle paraît plus en paix dans la Force qu'il ne l'a probablement jamais été de son vivant, et pourtant sa présence presque constante auprès de lui le rend amer. Quelque chose au fond de lui semble affaibli, brisé. C'est la même sensation que lorsqu'il avait enfoncé sans ménagement sa lame cramoisie dans le torse de son père. Luke sent probablement ce trouble constant en lui, mais n'en dit jamais rien.

Il voit le fantôme de Force se déplacer à pas lent vers la fenêtre du vaisseau, il sourit doucement. Kylo Ren sait que ce paysage linéaire et abstrait lui est familier, et qu'il doit lui rappeler ses années de jeunesse, quand il venait de découvrir la Force, et l'impact du destin qui était le sien. « Rey est quelque part au milieu de cet océan de vide. » Luke peut la sentir mieux que lui, sans doute. Depuis la bataille de Crait, elle faisait exprès de restreindre sa perception, pour l'empêcher de la voir. Bien sûr, il comprend, mais cela lui ronge le coeur à chaque fois qu'il se met à y penser.

« Ce n'est pas elle que je vais chercher. » rétorque le Suprême Leader, presque plus pour lui-même que pour l'écho de son oncle, qui lui adresse un sourire moqueur. Il n'ajoute rien, cependant.

Lorsqu'il décide qu'il en finalement assez, Ren quitte la pièce sans se retourner. Luke ne le suit pas, mais il sait qu'il a observer son départ avec un léger sourire, et qu'il a sans doute ensuite disparu dans la Force.

Il ne croise personne dans les longs couloirs qui le mène à ses appartements, et peut sentir la Force onduler autour des stormtroopers, des généraux qui évitent son chemin, des tremblements qu'il provoque à chaque apparitions. Il n'en est plus touché, plus maintenant. Tous le perçoivent comme un monstre, et il ne peut qu'être d'accord avec eux.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, l'obscurité règne. Rien hormis les traits de lumière de l'Hyper Espace n'éclairent la pièce. Et d'un coup, la Force ondule, se contracte et se fige. Un autre souffle se manifeste dans la pièce. _Elle_.

Il reste silencieux, attendant patiemment qu'elle rompe le silence, mais sa voix n'éclate jamais, et sa chambre reste silencieuse. Beaucoup trop silencieuse. Alors il avance à pas lent, beaucoup trop lent, vers l'endroit où il peut la sentir.

Elle est allongée sur son lit, toute recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Ses cheveux châtains ondulent tout autour d'elle, comme une tache d'encre. Son souffle calme est la seule chose qu'il entend. Elle dort.

Ses pas se font plus pressant, plus vif. Il fait le tour du lit pour l'observer plus en détail. Elle se serre doucement, enlace son corps élancé de ses bras, et son visage dégage une expression qu'il a rarement l'occasion d'observer chez elle. Elle est paisible.

Alors il s'approche encore, s'assoit sur le lit, et observe sa si frêle et pourtant si forte adversaire. Il tend une main hésitante vers son visage, s'arrête à quelques millimètres à peine, et finit par effleurer sa peau. La crainte qui l'avait envahi est finalement remplacée par une vague de chaleur douce qu'il ne comprend pas immédiatement. Il est si étrange de pouvoir finalement la toucher, la sentir. Leur contact dans la Force, déjà si puissant, lui laisse souvent cette sensation de vide, de insatiabilité; et pourtant, alors qu'il sent les contours de sa peau se dessiner sous ses doigts, il se sent rassasié d'elle. _Complet_.

Elle s'agite doucement, alors il retire sa main comme si le contact l'avait brûlé. Il la regarde froncer doucement les sourcils, son expression passe de l'apaisement à la crainte. Puis le chagrin, la peine. Sa bouche se tord en une grimace et une larme se met à rouler le long de ses cils, avant de s'échouer sur l'arête de son nez. « _Ben_… » marmonne t-elle sans s'éveiller.

Comme lui, son esprit est toujours hanté par son ennemi, sans jamais lui vouloir de mal. Rey lutte, même dans ses rêves, s'enlise dans son idéal de rédemption et d'une union qui ne viendra peut-être jamais. Mais peut-il seulement la blâmer ? Ne rêves t-il pas, chaque nuit, de la voir siéger à ses côtés ?

Pourtant, il aimerai la haïr, la détruire comme il l'avait promis à son oncle. Il aimerai vouloir arracher ses idéaux rêveurs et la balayer d'un revers de main… Mais la voir si triste brise encore un peu ce qu'il reste de son coeur.

Alors, dans un geste délicat, il porte la main sur la tête de la jeune Jedi, et s'infiltre dans son esprit pour en chasser le mauvais rêve. Il impose une vision calme -l'île et l'océan qu'il avait vu lors de leur première interrogatoire- et reporte son attention sur ses traits apaisés. Il efface la larme qui le nargue encore sur le nez de la jeune femme. « _Rey_. » fait-il en appréciant la sonorité de son nom qui brise le silence de la pièce sombre. « Rey… »

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle se sent barbouillée, comme si elle avait marché pendant des heures et des heures dans son sommeil. Pourtant, elle est toujours allongée dans le lit de fortune du camp, et le soleil n'est pas encore levé. _Tant pis_, songe t-elle doucement,_ je ne pourrais plus dormir maintenant._

Mais bien vite, elle constate que la Force n'ondule pas autour d'elle comme elle le fait chaque matin. Elle entame un ballet différent, et qu'elle connait bien. Une danse qu'elle a taché d'oublier.

Il est assit non loin d'elle, sur son lit de camp. Sa tête repose sur sa main, elle même accoudée sur son genou, dans une position qui semble bien inconfortable. Son dos est voûté, elle peut sentir que ses yeux sont fermés. Il dort.

Cette vision lui tord les entrailles si brutalement qu'elle aurait pu se mettre à pleurer, mais elle ne veut pas le réveiller. Alors elle retient les larmes qui menacent de dégringoler sur ses joues en ce mordant la lèvres, et tend une main hésitante vers son visage. Ses doigts frôlent la cicatrice qu'elle lui a infligée. Le voir réveil en elle quelque chose de terriblement douloureux, comme un poids si lourd dans sa poitrine qu'il l'empêche de respirer. Toute la peine et le chagrin du Chevalier, elle ne peut que la ressentir de plein fouet dans sa poitrine à quelque fois qu'ils sont réunis. « Ben… »

Elle ne sait pas trop comment elle finit coincée dans ses bras, tout deux allongés sur le lit. Il a toujours les yeux fermés, mais elle peut sentir que son esprit est plus restreint, plus clos. Elle ne doute pas du fait qu'il se soit réveillé, maintenant. « B-.. » Il pose un doigt farouche sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'achève de prononcer ce nom qui le brûle. « Non, je ne suis personne Rey. Ne soyons personne pour le moment, s'il te plaît. »

Elle observe l'abime sombre que forme les yeux du chevalier de Ren qui la serre fébrilement, et finit par acquiescer timidement. Pendant un instant, ils se permettent de baisser leur garde, de renoncer à leur rang, à tout, simplement pour être ensemble. Plus de peine, plus de pleurs, et plus jamais le poids d'être un Sith ou un Jedi.

Rey laisse sa tête reposer sur la toile tendue qui forme le lit du camp, à quelques centimètres à peine de celle de Ben. Il la regarde, sans rien dire. Leur deux corps sont tout emmêlés, tout blottit l'un contre l'autre. Et pendant un instant, il n'y a plus rien. La Force à tout effacée, tout fait disparaître, pour qu'il ne subsiste plus qu'eux. Plus de peine, plus de pleurs. La chaleur de leur présence a tout envahie.

Ben est le premier à se mouvoir, lentement, déposant ses mains calleuses sur les joues de la jeune femme. Le chemin qui mène ses lèvres aux siennes est si interminable que Rey n'y tient plus, et bondit presque pour s'emparer de sa bouche. Et, faisant fi des larmes qui roulent sur leurs joues, ils s'enlacent. Leur âme ne forme plus qu'_Une_.

Ils ne savent pas dire combien de temps ils passent ainsi, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, combien de baiser ils échangent. Ils n'ont pas besoin de paroles pour comprendre ce qu'il se passent en eux, puisque la même allégresse les a envahi, et brûle en eux. Pendant un moment suspendu dans le temps, l'équilibre est rétablit dans la Force. Et ils ne sont plus personne, et tout à la fois.

Luke avait sentit ce tressaillement dans la Force, quand ses deux disciples s'étaient finalement retrouvés. Un sourire vint tirer ses lèvres, et il sentit une réaction jumelle chez celle qui avait également senti ce chamboulement dans l'ordre du monde. « Je t'avais dis qu'il n'y avait pas motif à s'alarmer, Leia. » fait le Maître Jedi. Il sent sa soeur sourire à son tour. « Il ne leur faudra plus longtemps pour qu'ils comprennent, et qu'ils rétablissent l'équilibre dans la Force. Ensemble. »

L'histoire de la Dernière Jedi et de Chevalier de Ren, l'histoire de leur amour, se répandit plus tard dans toute la Galaxie. On raconta comment ces deux êtres que tout opposait s'étaient trouvés dans la Force, comment leur âme était liée pour n'être qu'une. La légende de leur amour s'inscrivit dans l'Histoire pendant des siècles, bien après leur mort, et celle de leurs descendants. Et jusqu'à ce que la Force Elle-même s'étiole et ne disparaisse, on continua d'associer cette histoire d'amour à un poème ancien :

_Incapable de percevoir ta forme, je te trouve tout autour de moi. Ta présence emplit mes yeux de ton Amour, et rend humble mon coeur. Car tu es partout._

* * *

Avec beaucoup d'amour,

Rae.


End file.
